earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscovy
|religion = Diverse|demonym = Russian|color = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOAtz8xWM0w|leader = Tsar Wazes (not official) BurrntArrowMC (Tsar)|chancellors = lucled Sissi1|member_of = UAS|political_system = Semi-constitutional parliamentary monarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|largest_city = Saint Petersburg|previous_leader = megablocklyng (Tsar)}} Russia Russia formerly known as Muscovy is a nation in North-East Europe situatied in Saint Petersburg and Moscow. It borders Finland to the north and Terra Mariana to the west. The nation was founded by members of the German Empire who quit as a protest against the corruption of the government. Towns * Saint Petersburg (Capital) * Petrograd * Riga * Jastronia * Lahta * Novgorod * Yaroslavl * Naziya * Moskva * WInterhur History Pre-Muscovy Friedrich's (semi)-abdication Late August 2019 announced Kaiser Friedrich of the German Empire that he will be very inactive and chose to publish a democratic election where the citizens of the Reich could choose: # Give Kanzler all power # Make WilhelmII (AurelianCraft) Kaiser # Make the Reich a full out democracy The first choice won with over 50% of the votes however WilhelmII was not satisfied with the result and manipulated Kanzler JustNinja02 to overrule the result effectively declaring himself Kaiser. Many citizens got dissatisfied by this which made JustNinja02 resign his Kanzlership. German-Triumvirate war When the Triumvirate eaders heard about the political situation of the German Empire they chose to strike and conquered Rhineland. Wazes, who knew this would happen months before tried to warn the government, but none listened. The anger rose in the public promting Wilhelm to make a new election. New Elections The new elections were made the same day that the Rhineland was absorbed by France. At the time there were 6 people interested in the Kanzlership: * Alexwins2 * lucled * Lustiquer * Megablocklyng * Nick56730 * Wazes However only lustiquer and lucled were at first allowed to run on the grounds that Wilhelm considered Alexwins2 and Nick56730 "too Nazi" Megablocklyng lazy and Wazes too ambitious. However Wazes was allowed to run 6 hours into the elections. Furthermore Friedrich clearly stated that the elections would be made in electoral college fassion, however the vote was carried out in popular vote. This enraged Wazes as he claimed the vote was carried out in an all-but-fair manor. The Grand Revolt Wazes, Nick56730, Alexwins02, Myamdane, Kaiser Chris, and megablocklyng were furious and together they created the society of TheNewReich, trying to get more members Wilhelm heard about it he stated "I will support you as long as you keep the monarchy" (implying he would support the organization as long as he gets to be Kaiser). In return responded Wazes "If we are having change, then everything must change. I personally want monarchy but then it has to change.". 5 days later TheNewReich announced that they are going to take matters into their own hands and do change themselves, to this did Wilhelm respond by removing their announcement, stripping Wazes of his badges and exiling him to the Livonian Order (a country that was newly acquired). Founding Megablocklyng thought that Wazes did right in standing up for his values and joined him. October 6th 2019 decided both of them that they would create a new Russia to compete with the others. October 7th 2019 made megablocklyng the town of New Petrograd (later renamed to Saint Petersburg). Kanzler lucled got tired of the political climate in the GE und thus decided to join Wazes in the making of the new Russia. Government The Muscovian government is dually lead by the Tsar, as well as the President. Under the Tsar and President is the High council in acting, All residents with a noble rank gets representation in the high council. Under the high council is the Council of citizens (refered to as just the council). The Council of citizens is based off representation in %. There are, as of November 2019, 9 seats in the council of citizens Titles High Noble titles: *Tsar *Grand Duke *Prince Noble titles: *Count *Baron *Knight Category:Nations Category:Europe Category:Asia